The Time Warp
by Here-Be-Femslash
Summary: A strange blonde crashes Rachel's Broadway debut and chaos ensues. A Doctor Who AU with Quinn as the Doctor. Written for the Faberry Week time travel prompt.


**This one was written for the Faberry Week prompt: Time Travel. When I hear "time travel" my brain starts screaming "DOCTOR WHO!" and so, this was born. I may actually turn this into a series of oneshots because I really enjoyed writing this. This is unbetaed, so spelling mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. I do not own Doctor Who or Glee. The title comes from the Rocky Horror Picture Show song of the same name because I was listening to the soundtrack while writing, so it was either this or Sweet Transvestite. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Time Warp

Rachel Berry is backstage, running through her lines one last time before the final curtain call. She had landed the lead role of Dorothy in the Broadway adaptation of the Wizard of Oz. Tonight is their first show and the cast and crew's excitement is palpable. Suddenly a blonde woman in a slightly scruffy blazer and tie rushes past Rachel, heading for the stage. For a moment Rachel is too stunned by the woman's audacity to react, but she soon snaps out of it. She grabs the woman's arm and tugs her back off the main stage. Rachel opens her mouth to berate the blonde but she is cut off. "Here's the thing, if I don't get on that stage everyone in your audience is going to die," The blonde states, not a trace of humour in her expression. It sounds entirely ridiculous but something in the woman's eyes makes Rachel believe her. She releases the woman's arm and watches her rush on stage and attempt to wrestle her way under the curtain. She eventually breaks past the curtain and stumbles into the audience's view. "Err ... Hello everyone! I hate to do this but, a couple of Daleks have found their way here, so if you could all calmly evacuate, that would be great," Rachel hears the blonde say, unable to see her through the curtain. Her voice sounds urgent but not a single member of the audience reacts. "Aaaaaaaaaaaand none of you know what a Dalek is, do you? Right. Umm, the Daleks are a race of aliens who would very much like to kill you all. I suggest you all leave as fast as you can," The woman continues and Rachel promptly buries her face in her hands. Great. She let a crackpot on stage just before her debut performance. The audience still hasn't reacted, apart from a few laughs and muffled whispers. "Oh for Pete's sake! You are all going to die if you don't leave!" She tries again, but the audience just laugh. Suddenly there is another voice, a very robotic voice.

"EXTERMINATE!" It shouts, sounding as if it were from the other end of the room. It sounds like a cheap gimmick but it makes the hairs on the back of Rachel's neck raise in apprehension.

"Do you believe me now?" The blonde shouts again, frustration filling her voice, but again the audience just laughs. They seem to think that this is all part of the show. The "Dalek" repeats its earlier exclamation followed by more laughter, but then someone screams. A bone-chilling screech that sends shivers down Rachel's spine. And then the curtain is on fire. Rachel isn't sure how or why, but it's burning fast. She can hear the audience screaming and shouting as they all rush for the exits, but she blocks it out as her own panic builds. She starts hyperventilating a little, running for the nearest door, the wrong door. Suddenly there is a hand on her arm, tugging her towards the backstage exit. It's the blonde, now looking a little singed and with her tie hanging skew. In her other hand she holds what looks like an oversized pen with a light shining on the end. Rachel's jaw hangs slack, staring holes through the woman.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rachel demands, her voice cracking slightly with conflicting emotions.

The taller woman stops attempting to drag the brunette and turns to face her.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is a bad time to be asking questions," She says, soot smudged across her nose.

"But-" Rachel begins, but is quickly cut off by a Dalek screaming through the smoke.

"FIND THE DOCTOR!" Both women jump and to turn to stare in its general direction, Rachel reaching over to grab the Doctor's hand in fear.

"I'm over here!" Shouts the Doctor, and Rachel turns to look at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hisses, sacred out of her wits. The blonde just raises one eyebrow as she turns to face Rachel and with a jaunty smile she whispers

"Run,"


End file.
